Bye Atem
by phantomworks
Summary: Yugi switches places with Yami for a week. When his friends forget about him because of Yami, how does Yugi react?
1. Chapter 1

Phantomworks; and again….

**Alice: feel like taking a break yet?**

Phantomworks:…. Nah. I don't own Yugioh or it's characters. Please support the original author.

Chapter 1

_**Yugi, I really don't think that I shoul-!**_

"No, Yami. If you're stuck in this world for now, you have to learn how to live in it. how our modern appliances work and how to interact with people. Trust me. One week won't hurt." Yugi promised the spirit. The darker half still looked unsure as he hovered near the teen. "Switch places with me for one week. My friends will make sure that you don't get into trouble and I'll still be here to help you."

_**Mmm… if you say so.**_ Yami still sounded uncertain, but switched their places never the less. Suddenly he was looking at Yugi's translucent form instead of the normal opaque body he saw. "Are you sure that this will work Aibou?"

_Trust me, Yami. Everything will be fine. Now grab my- your book bag and go to school. You remember the way, right?_ the older teen nodded and followed the directions. Soon he was on his way to school when Yugi's friends tackled him from behind.

"YUGYUGYUG! OH MY GOSH YOU HAVE TA HEAR THIS AN- Yami is dat you?" a thick Brooklyn accent greeted him.

"Um…" Yami didn't quite know what to say. "Y-yes?"

"Why are you out? Did someone challenge Yugi to a duel?" Joey looked worried.

"N-no. Aibou just said that I needed to learn how to live in this world for right now. he said it would be a good learning experience. He was so adamant…" Yami got up from the ground and dusted himself off and then helped up the blonde. "But don't worry, it's only for a week, then he'll be back. Please don't hate me for this."

"Are you kiddin'? now we can hang wit' 'chu too! By da way, got any cards that your willin' ta trade?" Joey started in with his incessant ramblings about card games as Yami smiled at Yugi's spirit form beside him. Yugi smiled back.

_See? I told you so. _The teen chided him. Yami grumbled some sort of reply. The trio quickly made it to school before the bell rang. The rest of the gang had a similar reaction to Yami's announcement. They were a little hesitant at first, but welcomed him with open arms, chatting about nothing.

Friday rolled around when Yugi and Yami would switch back and the gang was out having fun. Joey had something to do so he ended up leaving the group early. A few hours after that and a trip to the arcade, Yami announced that he and Yugi would trade back today.

"Who?" Honda said. Yami looked at him confused, missing the sudden stiffening of Yugi's spirit form.

"Yugi. King of Games? Your friend?" Yami tried to remind the brunette. A look of realization crossed the brunette's face just as Téa latched onto Yami's arm.

"But Yami!" she whined, "We don't want you to leave. Can't you stay? Just take off the Puzzle and you have your body all to yourself." Téa suggested.

"What? Téa? What are you talking about? That's not fair to Yugi. What is with your guys?" Yami started to get angry at these people. First they forgot about their small friend, then they don't want him back? These people weren't his friends. Were they ever? "I'm leaving."

"No! Yami, stay a little longer!" Téa pleaded. Yami growled at her.

"No. I. said. I'm. leaving." Yami growled out before turning and sprinting back to Yugi's house. As soon as he was inside of the building, Yugi took over, racing up to his room. The door slammed open, then shut as Yugi panted, his face downcast so that the spirit couldn't see his expression.

_**Yugi? Are you okay? **_Yami asked worried. Yugi didn't answer, slipping off the Puzzle from around his neck. His side of the link was shut tightly.

_**Yugi, what are you…?**_ Yami's eyes widened as Yugi brought the puzzle up over his head, preparing to throw it to the ground hard enough to break it. _**NO! YUGI!**_

The smaller brought his arms down with enough force that would surely break the puzzle. At the last second, before his fingers left the cool gold, Yugi switched places with Yami, thrusting the spirit into his body. He whispered the last words that Yami ever wanted to hear.

_Bye, Atem._

And the puzzle shattered into a it's separate pieces, each taking a glow and shooting off through the open window, scattered to the wind. Yami sank to his knees, tears falling silently down his face. They weren't his to start with, but he added to their number. The silence slowly turned to heartwrenching sobs.

"No. Yugi!" Yami gasped for breath, "AAAAIIIIBOOOUUU!"

Phantomworks; …

**Alice: EVIL! YOU. ARE. EVIL!**

Phantomworks: no!... okay maybe. But it's essential to the plot!

**Alice; not to leave it like that!**

Phantomworks; oh what ever, by the way um… the thing with Yami's real name… let's just say that he came back after the ceremonial duel, okay? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Phantomworks; sorry about it taking so long people. I had writer's block in there.

**Alice; tell me about it.**

Phantomworks: yeah, sorry. So here's the next chapter and I'll try to update sooner. Anyway, so here's this chapter. I don't own Yugioh or its characters.

Chapter 2

He couldn't be… gone… could he? Yami searched through himself-his own body- to find any trace of his Aibou, his only true friend.

He came up empty-handed.

Yami sank to his knees, then completely to the floor. He felt so empty, so alone. Sliding into the fetal position, it would be hours before he managed to stop crying. Hours later when he finally did, he opened his eyes that had ended up closing some time in there. The ex-pharaoh dragged himself up on the bed, confident that this was just a dream. That he would wake up tomorrow and greet his cheerful light like always. After tossing and turning most of the night, Yami finally fell to unconsciousness.

Then the phone rang.

"…Hello?" Yami answered in a raspy voice.

"Hey Yug', ya don' sound so good. Ya sick or somethin'?" a Brooklyn accented voice boomed over the phone. It seemed too early for Joey to be up. Yami glanced at the clock beside Yugi's bed. It read 4:30 A.M. Had he really slept that long? Well, he didn't really get any sleep.

"Joey, this isn't Yugi." Yami's voice cracked as he told the blonde what had happened. For once in his life, Joey was completely silent. The silence droned on and then tri-color haired teen grew worried, "Joey?"

"Joey will be back in a second." A cold voice answered.

"Wh- Seto? Why is Joey with you?" This confused Yami greatly- didn't they hate each other?

"Long story, not important right now." Seto said, "Joey called you for a reason, though."

"And why is that?"

"He… found something that we thought belonged to Yugi. I guess now it belongs to you."

"Yugi isn't dead!" Yami protested. His hikari couldn't be gone. He would fix this somehow – he just had to! "He's going to come back! I'll find him! I'll drag him back by force if I have to. I'll-!"

"I get it, Yami. You'll bring Yugi back." Yami heard the phone switch hands after a short conversation/argument.

"You'll bring him back? How?" Joey's voice spoke again. Yami clenched the phone tighter as he thought. Yugi had disappeared when they switched places and he broke the puzzle to pieces- wait! The puzzle pieces!

"I think that is we gather all of the puzzle pieces, we should be able to put the Millennium Puzzle back together. In essence, we're putting Yugi back together-"

"Like Humpty-Dumpty!" the blonde cheered. There was an awkward silence on both sides. Yami cleared his throat.

"Uh yeah like Humpty-Dumpty…" he wondered who this Humpty-Dumpty was and why he was broken in the first place. He decided to ask Yugi la- when they brought his light back. "Do you think you could meet me so that we could get started?"

"We already have the first piece." Seto's voice came back.

"What? How?"

"It was in my back pocket fer some reason…" Joey answered.

"Why would it be there?"

"I don' know. It was just dere dis mornin' didn't have it on me last night."

_**This makes no sense, why is a puzzle piece in Joey's possession? They flew away, I know that, but was it at random chance, like I thought?**_ Yami left that for later. "Okay, I'll meet you outside of Burger world to start searching. Oh and we'll need a war to narrow our search…"

"I could make some sort of device that will pick up on the shadow power of the pieces." Seto suggested. Thinking for a second, an idea popped into Yami's head.

"I've got a better idea. Let's meet at Ryou's house instead, okay?" Yami suggested.

"Sure, but why?" Both asked at the same time, creeping Yami out a bit.

"Just, trust me." He said, "Good bye."

After hanging up, Yami prepared himself for possibly the most difficult task to come.

Telling Grampa that Yugi was gone.

"He hung up." Joey said, pressing the 'off' button on the phone.

"Humpty-Dumpty?" Seto asked, smirking.

"Hey! It's what came ta mind!" Sending a playful glare, the blonde snuggled closer under the covers. They saw in silence for a while before Seto spoke.

"Sp when are we going to tell them?"

Joey sighed, "I was gonna tell Yug' when I called jest now, but after dis… not fer a while any way. I want Yug' ta be da first ta know."

"Fair enough." Seto consented, "Now we have to get up and dressed for out little excursion."

The blonde groaned in protest. He was reluctant to leave his warm soft bed, but he wanted to get his height-challenged friend back. With a sigh, he crawled out of bed with a, "Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

Seto smirked, "Does puppy not want to leave his master's side?"

Growling, Joey pouted at him as he got his clothes on, "No I don't."

Slightly surprised, Seto hid it behind a face of confidence as he kissed his pet. "Let's go save the midget."

"Hey! He's not that short!" Protesting, Joey tagged along after the brunette (who had speed-dressed) like the cute puppy he was called.

Phantomworks; how's that?

**Alice; better.**

Phantomworks; thanks. Okay, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Phantomworks; okay, here's the next chapter… I'm sorry if it's not as good as you would want it to be, but it's what I have.

**Alice; hey! Don't talk down about yourself! Show some backbone!**

Phantomworks; yeah yeah yeah, I'll work on that later. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, just this fanfic.

Chapter 3

Yami checked his watch impatiently for the fifth time in the last five minutes. _**Where are they?**_ He wondered, looking around at the empty streets… and sky for the two missing friends. Well, missing friend and the enemy-turn… friend? Or was he still an enemy? Yami's musings were interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle coming his way. He looked up, expecting to see Tristan on his bike, but was surprised to see Kaiba and Joey coming down the street.

They pulled up to a stop, Joey behind Kaiba on the bike. Both got off and took off the helmets and set them with the bike. Joey waved, casually, "Hey Yams. We're here!"

"Yes, I can see that. Are you going to tell me why you and Kaiba are suddenly friends?" Yami gave him a quizzical look.

"Oh, we're more tha-!" Joey shoved a hand over Kaiba's mouth to stop that particular sentence from being finished. Yami looked at them, confused.

"Later. We'll talk 'bout it later. First we gotta find Yug'!" Joey brushed past Kaiba with a secret elbow shove to the other's arm. Yami nodded, completely distracted from their original conversation. "So what're we doin' here?"

"Bakura has the Millennium Ring. The Ring picks up and points to any sources of energy like the other Millennium items. If we use it, it should be able to point us in the direction of the missing puzzle pieces." Yami explained, knocking on the door to Ryou's home. There were a few moments of silence before the door opened a smidge, a chain keeping it from opening any further. Doe-like brown eyes peered out nervously.

"Hi, Ryou? Can we talk fo-?" The door slammed in Yami's face. They heard the rattling of the chain lock then the door opened again, revealing a very flustered and nervous Ryou.

"Oh thank goodness you're here, Yugi! I have something I need to talk to you about! Please, come in, come in!" Ryou ushered them in.

"Uh, actually Ryou, Yugi is-" A loud crash and banging noises interrupted Yami before he could deliver the bad news. Colorful cursing met their ears and there was a flash in the general direction of the kitchen. Ryou leapt to his feet and streaked out of the room.

"BAKURA! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SENDING STUFF TO THE SHADOW REALM?"

"IT WAS ASKING FOR IT RYOU! IT STOLE MY MILK AND THEN MADE IT COLD!"

"IT'S A _REFRIGERATOR,___BAKURA! **IT'S SUPPOSED TO MAKE STUFF COLD!**"

Yami, Joey and Seto all sweat dropped. Yami cleared his throat, "um, maybe this wasn't a good time?"

Ryou appeared again, "No-no, really, its fine. Now if you don't mind, could I talk to Yugi?"

Yami's gaze drifted down to the floor. He swallowed thickly, "Um… actually Ryou… Yugi is gone…"

Ryou's eyes widened and he felt into his seat. "W-what?"

"Yugi… he…" Yami recounted the story for the third time and he was very proud of himself for not breaking down and crying this time. On the other hand, Ryou wasn't so lucky. Tears streamed down his face as he tried unsuccessfully to hold back the sobs. Bakura had appeared just in the doorway, sometime during the story and leaned quietly against the polished wood. At the end of the tale, Yami lapsed into silence as did the entire room.

"So is that it?" Bakura asked, breaking the silence. Yami looked up, shocked.

"What?" Yami asked, bewildered.

"Is that it? Is that the reason that you guys came here and interrupted our day? Is to cry about what happened to the twit?" Bakura asked, glaring at Yami. "I don't give a D*** about what happens. So just take your little sob story and shove it up you're a** and leave."

Yami growled in response, "We came here to ask if we could borrow the Millennium Ri-"

"And I say no. this is your fault. You sentenced me to the shadow realm too many times for me to care what happens to you. I'm not going to help. So leave. NOW." Bakura ordered. Yami snapped. He stalked over to Bakura and snatched the taller's collar. Even though he was smaller, the ex-pharaoh managed to lift the other a few inches off the ground.

"You listen and listen well, Tomb Robber." Yami snarled, "I may have sent you to the shadow realm more than once, but that is no reason to act like this now. Yugi needs help and I'll be D***ED if you don't help because of what I did to you. You can torment me later, but don't make Yugi pay for my mistakes!"

Yami was panting by the time he was through. Bakura shot him a nasty look, his eyes narrowing. "Get. Out. Of. My. House."

"Gladly." Yami seethed, shoving Bakura away from him and stalking to the door. "Come on, Joey. Kaiba. We're leaving."

"But, Yams! Da Ring!" Joey protested. Yami shot him a look.

"We'll deal without it. Obviously there is no help for us here." With that, Yami let himself out. Joey tried to protest again, but seeing the look on his friend's face, he couldn't bring himself to speak. Kaiba, being silent as always, helped Joey up and walked them both to the door. He turned slightly to stare into Bakura's eyes, his gaze cold enough to freeze hell.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." He growled and with that, he left. Ryou wiped his eyes quickly and raced to the door.

"Yami, I'll be of any help I can! Call me if you need me!" Ryou called after them. Yami turned slightly.

"It's okay Ryou; it's not your fault. Bakura's right, it's mine. Just make sure to lock up the house tight. Bad people roam the streets at night." Yami said.

"… But it's noon." Ryou said, confused. Yami stopped and looked up.

"Huh. So it is. Well, lock the door anyway. This town has bad people anytime of the day." Yami warned. Ryou nodded and locked the chain and 6 other locks. Joey grabbed hold of Yami's shirt, stopping the other from walking any further.

"Yams! We can't just leave like dat! He still has da Ring! We need it ta find Yug'!" Joey protested, though he knew he was defeated.

"No he doesn't." Yami said.

"Doesn't what?" Joey asked confused.

"Have the Ring." Yami said, flicking his wrist out, displaying the ring that he had hidden inside of his jacket. Joey stared at it wide-eyed.

"How-how did you-?" Joey gaped.

"I lifted it off of him when I got up in his face. Quite simple actually." Yami looked at the Ring nonchalantly.

"Heh, this is a real twist. Stealing from the Thief. Nice." Seto commented. Yami shrugged.

"I don't know. I just know we need it and that Bakura had it. Though now I expect another plan of action is in order."

"What?" Joey asked. They jumped slightly when a 'THUMP' sound came from the door to Ryou's home. It sounded oddly like someone had run into it. That's when they heard more colorful cursing and the words-

"CURSE YOU CONFONDED LOCKS! I WILL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM IF YOU DON'TOPENTHISINSTANT!"

"I suggest we _run_." Yami said, taking his own advice. The three sprinted down the street, leaving Seto's motor bike to the luck of fate and the Thief's violent tendencies with their prize safely in hand.

Phantomworks; there you go! This is a little more up-beat than the other ones.

**Alice; heh-heh. I love Bakura.**

Phantomworks; Ryou loves him more.

_Ryou: (/) h-hey!_

Phantomworks; oh you know it's true. Anyway, please review people! (^^)^ thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Phantomworks: sorry this took a little longer. This chapter isn't as cool as the others.

**Alice: more writer's block?**

Phantomworks; not really, just sort of… blah on this one. It's like a filler, basically.

**Alice; oh joy.**

Phantomworks: yeah. I don't own Yugioh or its characters. Please support the official release! Thank you! (^^)

Chapter 4

"How long do we out run 'em?" Joey asked as they ducked into a near-by alley.

"Just until we get the pieces, then we can give the Ring back." Yami replied. Then he brought the Ring into view. "Millennium Ring, show us where the Millennium Puzzle lies."

A bright light lit up the small space between the two buildings. With sound resonating against the walls, the light gradually softened until it was a dull glow centered on the dangling spears of the ring. All shot up instantly, but only one was actually glowing.

"It's this way." Yami said, following the direction it was pointing. They ran from their hiding spot until they came to the gates of the school building. The ring led them through a very… familiar alley.

"Hey, dis is where me n' Trist got beat up by Ushio." Joey commented, looking around the stained walls. "Yeah, I think dat's da blood stains we left… and over here is where Yug' was knocked out cold."

_**Why would a puzzle piece be here?**_ Yami wondered as Joey continued to point out certain stains from left-over battles. Crimson eyes checked the Ring again to see the spear head that they were following was standing straight up. Looking up, Yami wondered briefly, _**the roof?**_

"Guys, this way." He said, leading them up the stairs to the roof of the building.

"Comin' Yams!" Joey called out, following.

"Joey, who is this Ushio person you spoke of?" Seto asked, barely with holding the anger in him. How dare any one touch his puppy!

"Huh? Oh, just some bully, but don' worry, he was sent ta an insane asylum er something'." Joey brushed it off. The brunette growled at the lost chance at revenge, but followed none-the-less. "So where are we goin', Yams'?"

"I have a feeling that the piece is on the roof." Yami answered as he kept climbing. He suddenly got a chill and stopped just outside of the roof door. Sliding the Ring into his coat pocket, he turned back to Joey. "Hey, are there any bullies up here?"

"Nah, Ushio was da only one dat ever stayed up here and he's in da loony-bin." Joey commented rather rudely. "We should have nothin' ta fear."

Yami looked uncertain, but believed the blonde anyway. Bracing himself, he twisted the knob of the door and opened it into the clear sky. He was only steps from the door when he heard a dark chuckle. Whirling around, he caught sight of the person who had made such a noise.

"Ushio!" Yami growled.

"What?" Joey asked, coming behind him from the door. Seto wasn't far behind.

"It's Ushio. He's back!" Yami took a step back from the… thing that used to be Ushio. Its eyes had bulged out of its head and it drooling constantly. There was a blank greedy look that was glued to its face and it stood with a slight slouch. Joey gasped quietly and took a step backwards. Kaiba positioned himself in front of the blonde.

"Is that you, Yuuugi?" Ushio drawled, taking a shuffling step forward, his eyes plastering themselves onto Yami. "Youuuu did this to me, Yuuuugi! Youuuu're the reason I'm liiiiike this! Aaalll I wanted was toooo be your boooyfriend. Nooow I'm gonna kiiiilllll youuu Yuuugi!"

Yami barely had time to react as the bully lurched forward, fists swinging. However, he didn't have time to react to the knee aimed at his stomach. It seemed to move in slow-motion as the knee came closer and closer to his flesh. Suddenly, he was pulled back from the attack. Whipping around quickly, he realized that Seto had grabbed him by his collar and yanked him out of harm's way.

"Uh… thanks?" he really wasn't sure what to say. The taller grunted.

"Just stay out of the way." The CEO ordered. Blinking, Yami stood, shocked, as the brunette went toe-to-toe with the deranged man… thing. _**What in the world has gotten into him? First friends with Joey and now this?**_

"Yams! Where's the puzzle piece?" Joey called from the doorway. Yes, doorway. He was hiding behind the door because there was _no_ way that he was going to fight the person that nearly killed him before.

Quickly pulling the Ring out again, Yami let it reset itself and point him in the direction of the school's pool. He pointed to it, "Over there. Joey, you're going to have to get it."

"Me go out dere? Ya gotta be kiddin' me! Ain't no way dat I'm going past ol' freaky mc'ugly dere! Nuh-uh!" Joey hid himself a little more when the dead looking eyes locked onto him.

"Oh, Joooooeeyyyyy! You're here tooooooo? It's liiiiike a reuuuuunioooon! It's your fault tooooooo! I'm gonna kiiiiilllll youuuuuu!" Ushio sang as he shoved Kaiba to the ground. The tri-color haired teen rushed forward, shoving an elbow into the bully's nose.

"Joey! You're our only hope! You need to get it NOW! GO! We can't hold him off for much longer." Yami grunted as he got a fist to his face, sending him flying into the small wall that held the stairway. Joey gulped and then looked over to his secret boyfriend. Kaiba had been pinned to the ground and the thick meaty hands of the bully were around his neck.

"Joe…y…" Seto rasped, fighting the large thing above him.

Something snapped in Joey at that moment and he raced forward. He gripped the bully's head with two hands and thrust his knee up into the other's chin. Ushio lurched backward, hands covering his face. The brunette under him gulped in the much needed air, throwing the bully off once he had regained some breath.

Joey didn't see what happened next as he dove into the pool, intent on finding the golden puzzle piece. Black aura surrounded the roof top as Ushio and Seto got up from the ground. Pulses sent both flying but where Seto stayed down, Ushio stood back up, foolishly.

"Yuuugi? You look diiiifffereeeeent! Are youuuu aaaannngryyyy?" he hollered, drool dripping down his chin. At the center of the dark aura was a figure we very much all know and love. Black flames danced around Yami as he held the Ring gripped tightly in his hand. The Sennen Eye did not appear on his forehead, but the Ring was very much aglow with the dark powers of the shadows of death. Oh, Yami was angry alright.

And he had had enough.

"You have trespassed on the souls of my friends and of myself. This is your second time to do so. You will receive no mercy. Are there any last words which you would like to say?" Yami's voice was cold as he called out the formalities of the shadow games. However, there would be no game this time. As a second offense, there was never a game.

"I loooooove youuuu, Yuuuugiiii!" Ushio said stupidly. The shorter's heart stung with those words. How could a beast as vile as this even consider the words 'love'? Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Yami breathed a long sigh.

"You last words will be your only light as the shadows devour your soul." Yami growled as the shadows flew forward at their target. Ushio stood stupidly as the beings raced toward him suddenly, the images brought back his memories of a night so similar to this years ago. His dead eyes widened as he finally recognized Yami as the Other Yugi and he let out a blood-curdling scream that was cut off abruptly. Seto shuddered at the sight and suddenly thanked whoever favored him that he had not suffered a similar fate. The air cleared as every trace of the once human was taken from their sight.

"Yami…" Seto started, but there were no words to describe what just happened. There was a splash of water as Joey surfaced.

"I found it!" he sang, waving a golden sparkle in the air. Yami and Seto turned to him, slightly depressed. He lowered his hand to tread the water, "What's wrong? It's like ya just witnessed a death. Where's Ushio?"

"Not important at the moment, more importantly, did you just hold your breath for five minutes straight?" Kaiba stared at his secret boyfriend with worry.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I can do dat. Didn't I tell ya?" Joey asked as he swam over to the side of the pool and hauled himself out. With his hair soaking wet and his clothes clinging to his thin body, all Seto wanted to do right now was take his boyfriend as hard and as fast as he could. He knew Joey wouldn't mind, but he wasn't so sure about Yami.

"No."

"Oh, well, I can. Surprise!" Joey smiled. Walking over to the still depressed Yami, he opened the smaller's hand and placed the gold into it. "Keep hold of dis. I don' want ta lose it again. Oh and take dis oter one too."

Joey dug the other out of his pocket and placed the other in Yami's outstretched hand.

"…"

Yami's eyes widened. "Yugi?"

"What?" Joey asked.

"I-I…" Yami search himself again and once again felt that brush against his soul. It was so familiar, yet so different. It was much weaker than it was supposed to be. "I just felt Yugi."

"No way! Is he back?" Joey asked, excitedly.

"Not… not exactly… he's sort of here… but I can't talk to him, it's like knowing he's there but you can't even touch." Yami tried to explain, "It's kind of… hard."

"Don' worry about it. What matters is dat ya felt him, dat must mean dat we're gettin' somewhere!" Joey slapped him on the back, nearly causing Yami to drop the pieces. "Whoops! Sorry 'bout dat. You better put dose somewhere safe."

Yami nodded and put them in his pocket for now. Then he focused on the Ring once more. It was already showing the direction of the next piece.

"Come on. We have to get going if we're going to put the Millennium Puzzle back together." Yami said, starting down the stairs from the roof. Joey hollered an affirmative while Kaiba grunted in response. Ushio's last words rang in his ears as Yami continued down.

'_I looooove youuuu, Yuuuugi!'_

_**Love? He would go to such lengths for what he thought was love? That was only lust, not love.**_ Yami's gaze darkened. _**I was right when I stopped him from touching Yugi the first time. Now Yugi won't ever have to worry. Ever. I'll make sure that no one hurts him again. **_

'…'

_**Wait for me, Yugi.**_ Yami pleaded as he opened the bottom door to the first floor of the school.

Phantomworks; and that's it.

**Alice; that wasn't a filler!**

Phantomworks: … it wasn't?

**Alice: no, that was cool! Now write the next!**

Phantomworks; meh, later. I'm still thinking of it. Anyway, please review! (^^)


	5. Chapter 5

Phantomworks; I know! I know! This is really over-due!  
**Alice; glad I don't have to tell ya.**

Phantomworks; well, better late than never, right?  
**Alice; it's also much much better if it was ON TIME!**

Phantomworks; don't yell at me! :'(

Chapter 5

The streets were crowded now as the trio followed the Millennium Ring. Since they could easily lose pursuers (such as a certain white-haired thief) in the crowds, they no longer ran or hid inside random stores.

"Yams, are we dere yet?" Joey whined.

"Patience, pup, we've only been walking for 15 minutes." Seto replied, ruffling the blonde locks. The brunette knew that his lover liked it, only acting like he didn't so that the DEO would try to mess with him. A hand swatted his own away, very gently though, probing his point.

"M'not a dog." The blonde grumbled, pretending to sulk.

"Hmph." Seto said, not arguing. Yami watched them with exceeding confusion.

"Okay, seriously, what is with you two-"

"I'M LATE! I'M LATE! I'M LATE! FOR A VERY IMPORTANT DATE! (XD)" before he could tell what was happening, Yami was shoved to the ground as the person colliding with him tripped and fell backwards, spewing his cards on the ground. "Oh! I am so! Sorry! I didn't see you and I-!"

Dusting himself off, Yami looked the kid over. The kid had strange two colored hair (not as strange as hit tri-colored hair, mind you) with a light brown color over dark chocolate colored hair. Currently picking up some duel monster cards, the boy was dressed in street clothes and had a duel disk in his backpack.

A golden gleam caught the ex-pharaoh's eyes and he focused onto the key chain that was (for some retarded reason) hanging off of the boy's watch. Suddenly, Yami was struck with a brilliant idea.

"No, it was my fault. Here, let me help you up." Yami offered. Having helped the boy up, Yami dug thought his pocket and pulled out a card. Handing it to the boy, he said, "Here, I noticed that you had some duel cards. This card has served me well and I want you to have it."

"R-really? Thanks!" the boy cheered, taking the card.

"Don't mention it." Yami grinned. Looking at his watch, the boy suddenly started to panic once again.

"No. **No. NO!** I'm late!" he yelled as he ran off. "Thanks again!"

"No, thank you!" Yami smirked, swinging the key chain around his finger. Seto and Joey, who had watched the whole scene in silence, now spoke up.

"What was dat all about?" Joey asked.

"Hm? Oh, I got another puzzle piece." Yami said matter-of-factly. He showed off the keychain. "See?"

"Okay, but why did you give him a card?" Seto asked.

"I felt like I owed him… and it was only Kuriboh so it's not like the card mattered." Shrugging, Yami turned back to the Millennium Ring.

"True." Seto and Joey said at the same time, freaking Yami out.

"So… are we dere yet?" Joey asked.

"Pup~…" Seto growled, but Yami interrupted him.

"We're here." The duo looked up, the brunette and blonde instantly recognizing where they were.

"Kaibaland?" they both said, "why are we here?"

Yami's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Actually, I'm not quite sure why. After all, we did nearly _die_ here." Two sets of eyes bore into Seto's down-cast face.

"What? Okay, I know I went a little over board, but can you blame me? It was the first time anyone had beaten me! It would be like some no-name goes and beats Yami here!" Seto defended himself. Shrugging, Yami let the subject drop.

"Anyway, let's go find the next puzzle piece." Yami said, going into the amusement park. The two followed behind him and to the site of the infamous Death-T itself. Kids were everywhere, dueling and playing games and getting in the trio's way. Shoving past yet another child, Yami complained to Kaiba, "can't you clear this area or something?"

Seto sighed as _yet another_ kid asked for his autograph, "I'll see what I can do." That said, he flipped out his signature Kaiba phone © and made a quick call. Only seconds after he had hung up, the loud speakers rang out over the amusement park. It announced that Death-T was closed for maintenance and then shut-off to a chorus of disapproving cries of the patrons.

The crowd cleared quickly (excusing the occasional stalker fan girl/guy) and the trio easily made their way to the entrance of the nightmare of their memories, Death-T. Walking through the empty halls, Yami couldn't help but remember that his Aibou had nearly died seven times in this place. Nearly died? So Kaiba had failed to kill one teen seven times?

_**Wow, Kaiba is a failure.**_

"What's that look for?" Seto growled.

"Nothing, just remembering all the times that you tried to kill Yugi here… and failed." Yami smirked as Seto's face grew red with anger.

"Well, you can't say I didn't try!" Kaiba growled.

"Yes… but you failed." Yami pressed.

Joey crossed his arms, "Well, I fer one am glad ya failed, else I'd be dead!

Slowing in his tracks as they came to the service elevator, Seto looked down at his feet, "…I'm sorry."

Hearing some sort of mumbling, Yami put a hand to his ear, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Care to repeat that?"

However, Joey had heard it loud and clear and chose to change the subject at that moment, "hey, Kaiba! I can see your house from here!"

Both men turned to see where the blonde was pointing wildly through the glass wall of the elevator. Kaibaland had been slightly reconstructed to make Death-T 'Dancing Blocks' had been slowed down enough for normal people to dodge them with ease and the murderer house had been demolished, all electricity from the ride to it had been cut off. Now it was as safe as a playground.

"Bobo, you can see my house from anywhere." Seto gloated, crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah," Joey huffed, a little miffed at behind called 'Bobo'. He hated it when the taller used words in other languages he didn't understand. His lover could be insulting him and he'd never know it!

Yami looked between the two with the impatient curiosity his confusion had become, "really, what happened between you two?"

Joey stiffened and turned to face his shorter friend, "Well, ya see-!"

At that moment, the elevator stopped and binged at the designated floor. The Millennium Ring flashed, grabbing Yami's attention and saving Joey from an awkward conversation, "Hold that thought, Joey. The Ring is picking up the signal of another puzzle piece!" Yami practically ran out of the elevator in his rush to find the golden piece.

He found himself in a corridor that he vaguely remembered. Was it when Yugi thought Tristan had died? Or maybe it was something else… oh well; he'd figure it out later. A glint caught Yami's eyes and he skidded to a stop. There, wedged between some pipes was the puzzle piece he had been looking for.

Grabbing hold of it, he tugged on it… violently. The more he pulled the more it seemed to stay stuck. His two followers sat and watched his struggle for a long time before he glared at them and hissed, "Don't just sit there –Help me!"

Immediately, Joey jumped up and helped, both tugging it until it seemed the piece would break. Sighing, Seto shoved the two away with a, "Here, let a _man_ take a look at it."

The two that were shoved away both seethed at being called girls while the tallest of them examined the puzzle piece carefully. With one movement, he shoved the piece to the side and it popped out easily into his hand. Prideful, he displayed it to them, "And you said _I'm _a failure."

Growling, Yami snatched it from Seto's hand, miffed that the brunette could get it out when he couldn't.

'…_ea…ea…..e…i'_

Eyes widening, Yami concentrated on the near non-existent link. The same message came over again, not that Yami could understand it. "Yugi…"

"What was dat?" Joey asked. Gripping the puzzle piece tighter, Yami's gaze trained on his hand.

"Yugi. He's trying to tell me something, but… he's too weak, I can't understand it." delicately adding the piece to the slowly growing collection, Yami looked up. "We still have to find the other pieces."

"Yeah, let's go!" Joey dragged both Yami and Seto back towards the elevator.

"Wha-? Joey, where are you taking us!" Yanking himself out of the blonde's grip, Yami turned on him.

"Um… ta look fer da next piece?" It was more of a question than a comment.

"But the next piece is still in Death-t. Why would we leave?"

"…OH." Joey said simply, "So where is it?"

"It must be somewhere in the next few levels, but exactly where- I have no idea." Yami conceded. Seto put his fist to his chin in though.

"I think I might know where it is. Follow me." Seto said, taking the lead of the trio. Yami and Joey followed silently.

'…_ea…ea…..e…i'_

_**Don't worry Yugi. I'll –we'll save you. **_Yami thought through the link. _**I will bring you back, I swear it!**_

Phantomworks;….

**Alice; that's it? That's all you have for us?**

Phantomworks: well, it's all I could type tonight. I'll try to add more this weekend, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Phantomworks; okay, this is what everyone's been waiting for! I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 6

"Where are we going, Kaiba?" Yami asked as they went up _yet another_ elevator. Oh ho he hated the things! Humans weren't meant to rise on cables, stairs were _just__** fine**_!

"To the last level of Death-T, if my theory is right, we should find the next piece there." Seto explained. Blinking, Yami left it at that. What theory was the brunette talking about? Binging once again, the elevator came to a stop and the doors fluidly slid open.

"Who are my next challengers?"

Yami jumped at the voice, _**I thought that Death-T was evacuated! **_"What was that?"

"That was 'him'." Seto said matter-of-factly, pointing to a person in the center of the room. The room was the exact same as when the two rivals had dueled in the _real_ Death-T. A glass dome surrounded the dueling table and was programmed to show holograms of the monsters that were played. Already set at the table was a boy younger than them.

He had regular black hair and a green-red-yellow striped shirt and matching hat. His coal black eyes stared at them, calculating, "so, as the 'Great Seto Kaiba' finally decided to challenge the Supreme might of Kazaki?"

"No, I'm here to tell you to get the **** out of my building!" growling, Kaiba stalked forward. Confused, Yami and Joey held him back before he murdered the poor boy.

"Who is dat?" Joey asked.

Not taking his glare off of the opponent, Seto answered coldly, "He's some big-shot pest that believes he can beat anyone and everyone who steps through those doors. He's been staying here _in this room_ for the past seven weeks and it's about time I threw him out."

Slightly surprised that Seto could be pushed this far by anyone except Joey, Yami looked the young challenger over. To him, the boy seemed average at best, nothing to get worked up over. It was then that he saw it. A golden puzzle piece. The boy had _his_ puzzle piece in his grubby little hands.

"Kaiba, stand down." Blue eyes widening, Seto was about to protest when he saw the dark look on Yami's face. He gulped, not daring to speak. Joey didn't dare either. "I'll handle this.

Watching the teen stalk forward, Joey regained his voice first to ask, "What-what happened? Why is he-?"

"I don't know pup, I don't know."

Putting a challenging mask on, Yami stalked forward and placed his deck on the table, "Kaiba doesn't have his deck with him," he lied, "but _I_ could duel you."

"No! I don't play games with shrimps! You're not worth my time!" Kazaki crossed his arms smugly. Yami leaned back, doing the same.

"So, the _King of Games_ is not worth your time?" he asked darkly, loving the look of complete shock and astonishment on his opponents face.

"K-King of Games?" the kid squeaked out. He gulped, "W-well… is the King of Games is a shrimp… this'll be a piece of cake! Then I'll be the next King of Games!"

Narrowing his red eyes, Yami had to keep himself from growling back a reply, "how about we place a bet on who will win. A good gamble never hurt anyone."

"Oh yeah? What are the stakes?"

"Easy. You win; you get my Egyptian god cards. I win, I get that golden puzzle piece there in your hand." Having been pointed out, the boy scrutinized the piece.

"Why? I just found it sitting here this morning. It's finders-keepers, so it's mine."

"That's why I am playing you for it." Yami explained impatiently.

"Oh… well it's not like you'll win, so I accept your challenge!" the boy place the gold piece to the side so that he could play easily.

They both shuffled and drew five cards, "so who goes first?"

"You go ahead; you can't attack the first turn anyway." The boy taunted.

Eyes narrowing once again, Yami growled out a "Fine.".

Then he played.

"I summon Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl in attack mode. Then I use the 'Chaos Ritual' spell card to sacrifice my two monsters and summon the Dark Magician of Chaos. Next I use pot of greed to draw two more cards." Monsters appearing and cards drawn, Yami smirked. The poor kid looked terrified and he wasn't even done with his first turn yet!

"Next I summon the Winged Dragon of Ra and use my last spell card to bring forth monsters of equal level to the field. Say hello to Slifer the Sky Dragon and Obelisk the Tormenter in attack mode."

The kid gaped at the giant monsters positioned behind the height-challenged teen as Yami shifted to make himself more comfortable, "I end my turn."

Smirking, Yami waited for Kazaki to pick his jaw up from the ground after his awesome first turn. Feeling very evil at the moment, he smiled cheerily, "Do I hear an 'uncle'?"

With that insult, the kid snapped out of it, "Y-you're not allowed to use those! It's cheating!"

"Nope, you never said I had to play without them."

"It's still cheating! I could beat you, no sweat, without them!"

Seto and Joey watched them argue back and forth for several minutes before Yami finally gave.

"Fine! I won't use them! Let's start over, just SHUT. UP!" growling, Yami roughly reshuffled his deck, minus three extremely powerful cards.

And the duel started over again.

~30 minutes and one opponent utterly humiliated later~

"Congrats, Yams! Ya won! Not dat I doubt ya er anythin'." Joey patted his shorter friend on the back while said friend continued to glare at the card that had laid the finishing blow on his opponent.

Kuriboh.

"Yams? You okay?" Joey asked as the glare turned venomous.

"You have tricked me once again, Kuriboh, but this is the LAST TIME!" Yami yelled at his card, at the cheeky little fur ball that it seemed no one else could see. Scared of his slightly psychotic friend, Joey took a few steps back to recover.

"I-I… lost… to… Kuriboh!" the kid sobbed as he shoved his cards into a messy pile, shoved them into his pocket and ran out of the room. Once recovered, Yami picked up his cards, including the god cards and the golden puzzle piece.

"That's one more down… how did you know it was up here, Seto?" Yami asked now, slipping the puzzle piece into his pocket.

"Well, there are two theories, I'll tell you one on the way to the next place, but you might want to call Ryou." Seto said,

"Why?" Yami asked as the elevator binged to let them know it had arrived.

"One theory is that each puzzle piece is in a place very special to Yugi. Joey had one in his back pocket because he was Shorty's friend. The one in the pool reminded me of the one that mutt had thrown into the sewer system. Ushio was probably just a coincidence. The one that was stuck-"

"Was near where he thought Tristan died." Yami finished, picking up the pattern. "And the one just now was from when he and I dueled you. It all makes sense."

"Now you see why I said to call Ryou." Seto explained as the elevator doors opened to let them off. Nodding Yami thought for a second.

"Can I borrow your phone to call Ryou?" this was probably the first time Yami had swallowed his pride to ask for a favor from his rival. _**But it's for Yugi; I'll do what I must!**_

"Sure." Seto slipped his hand into his secret pocket in the lining of his trench coat and pulled out a silver phone. While Yami was dialing the number and they stepped out of the building, Seto slipped into thought.

Watching the tri-color haired teen, he knew he couldn't tell the others yet of his other theory, _that those places have nothing to do with Yugi's friends but rather Yami. Joey was the one to bring the last piece of the puzzle to Yugi. Ushio was Yami's first opponent and first time he defended Yugi. The roof was where the two battled that Egyptian guy… Shadi if I remember correctly. The place in the hallway was when Yugi first came to grips with Yami and when we dueled, that was the first time that Yugi chose to let Yami take control. However, if Yami is so dense to not remember, then I'm not about to tell him._

'_ea…ea…me…mi…'_

Phantomworks: sorry about the delay people.

**Alice; just be quicker next time and we won't have any problems… (is holding a knife behind her back) get it?**

Phantomworks: (gulps and nods vigorously) please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Phantomworks; I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 7

"Yes, just give it to Grampa. Thank you Ryou!" Yami clicked the cell phone closed and reported back, "Ryou found a puzzle piece on the game board of that Role Playing game we had gotten stuck in. he's sending it to the game shop while we're out."

"Why is he doing that?" Seto asked.

"Would you want Bakura to chase us? You know he's going to stalk Ryou until he finds out where we are." Yami said.

"Good point." Joey said, "So where to next?"

"Oddly enough, it's… right here." Yami said, looking up at a sprawling mansion estate (like that one person from the anime with the Dragon Bow –his house), "This place seems familiar… oh! It's that crazy kid's place, the one with the Dragon Box."

"What now?" Joey asked, confused.

"Dragon?" Seto asked, immediately interested.

"Yeah… oh, you two weren't here for that, were you? Yeah, this crazy kid challenged Yugi to basically a shadow game. Yugi lost, his soul was stolen. I came out, the kid lost and his soul was switched with Yugi's needless to say, we never saw him again."

"Oh… dat's creepy." Joey shuddered as they walked around the complex in search of the secret entrance to the crazy kid's hide out. "What if his ghost's still hauntin' dis place?"

"I'll protect you, Puppy." Seto smirked, wrapping an arm around Joey.

"Oh, his spirit was eaten so you have nothing to fe-" Yami stopped once he caught sight of Joey and Seto. The blonde had cuddled into the brunette's warmth and comfort. "What is going on between you two?"

"Uh-um… hey is dat da entrance to da hideout?" Joey asked, pointing in a random direction. Completely falling for it, Yami turned wildly, looking in the direction Joey pointed in. the blonde breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hmm… I think…" Yami yanked a rope. The rope yanked open the floor to reveal gloomy dark stairs that seemed to lead into the underworld itself. "Congratulations Joey, you found it! Let's go!"

"In-in dere?" Joey balked. Checking the Ring, Yami nodded.

"Yes… unless you're scared." Yami taunted, already halfway down the stairs.

"No-No! I was jest sayin' –what if someone sees us? An' y'know? Call da cops?" Joey lied. Yeah he was really scared, but ghosts and dark places did that to him.

"Joey, you really think that someone will see us in a secret hide-out beneath _the ground_." Yami stated. Thinking over his words, the blonde realized just how idiotic he sounded and the fact that he wasn't getting out of this. Hanging his head in defeat, Joey kept close to Seto as the trio crept down the stairs.

"Watch your step, they're slippery and there's a drop-off right over here." Yami warned as they came to a medium sized cavern. "Oh does this place bring back memories."

"It should." A raspy voice snuck up behind them. The trio turned sharply (no, Joey definitely _did not_ shriek like a little girl or cling to Seto! ... r~ight.). Crimson eyes widened in recognition of the figure. It was Imori that had first challenged hi Yugi to Dragon Box… except his hair was blue. _**But hadn't his soul been **__**eaten?**_ Yami thought wildly.

"Ah, I see you remember me Yugi… or my brother rather." Imori's face darkened as his murderous smirk grew. "You broke his heart that day, you know. Broke his heart to pieces when you rejected him! That's why I had to get revenge."

"Wait, what? Rejection?" now Yami was confused.

"Yes!" Imori's fist slammed against the wall. "My little brother confessed to you and _you rejected him_!"

"I'm sorry-I don't under-"

"Rejected him! Flat out rejection. Said you loved someone else! He cried all that night; I knew I had to make everything better. To have things go back to the way they were before. So I challenged you to a game. Of course you lost the first time, but the fact that you won the second was what really surprised me. I thought I would be completely eaten for sure!" the dark grin came again.

_**I knew it!**_ "But you were-?"

"In the jar? Yes, however, you can thank my little brother that I am here now. After my funeral, my little brother found my hide-out and the Dragon Box. He played a game against himself-" Imori laughed darkly, "He should've known better. His soul was sucked out and traded with mine after losing the game."

"Wait, then-!"

"Yes, I am no longer Imori, but his little brother! Trapped in the body of the one I loved!"

"Gross!" Joey shuddered. "Incest!"

"How dare you mock me!" Imori's glare turned venomous, "You will pay for all you have done, from upsetting the one I loved to taking him away from me! You. Will. Pay!"

"I have done nothing! You are to blame for what has happened to you! Yugi didn't want to fight you! He-!"

"Lies! All lies! You are drowning in the darkness, Yugi!" his voice grew quiet. "But I won't let you hurt anyone ever again."

It was then that Yami saw the familiar jar/box set that was the Dragon Box itself. Pale fingers slid the rope down, unleashing the dragons. Imori grinned victoriously, "You will not win again!"

Growling, Yami was about to tell everyone to run for it when he sensed something so familiar to him. Glancing in the pot, Yami's face grew horrified as he saw the golden puzzle piece suspended in air. Grabbing at it, Yami couldn't reach it as the jar magically changed its inside form.

"What's wrong? Missing something dear to you?" Imori smirked, "I found that down here this morning. Since I seem to recall that it contains the powers of shadows, I'm guessing you want it back? Then play me for it! If you dare…" he added darkly.

Eyes narrowing, Yami sat down across from the insane kid, "I will not lose to you!"

"W shall see!"

There was silence as the two collected and discarded tiles, gathering their dragons. Joey stared intently at the board while still in Seto's arms (okay so he _might_ have screamed like a girl _and_ clung to Seto, but that's not the point!). Seto too, had his eyes trained on the two as tension increased until finally-

"SUMMON DRAGON!"

Lithe forms exploded into being from clouds of mist behind them. An Earth and Metal dragon took Yami's side while a water and tree took Imori's. Imori cackled, "Seems like the past has decided to replay itself. However, I have learned from my mistakes and _will not_ allow you even a chance of victory!"

Yami crossed his arms, using the other's words against him, "We shall see."

The dragons fought long and hard. Water gushed around the room and the very rock floor they were on rumbled beneath them. Beasts fought valiantly against each other. Yet the results were the same.

Yami had won.

"It-It can't be! I… I lost." Imori looked completely horrified by this fact. "But-but I was sure! I was-!"

"Wrong. You were wrong. Your actions are your own. I am merely your punishment. If you had not challenged Yugi, both you and your brother would be safe and alive. Remember this as the dragons devour your soul." Yami said, watching as the other's eyes went blank and the body slumped over.

A blue ball of light-haze drifted from the body and into the jay, replacing the puzzle piece that held a portion of Yugi's soul. Hovering, the puzzle piece floated to Yami and dropped into his waiting hands. Breathing a sigh of relief, Yami clutched it closer to himself, reveling in the nearness of his other half.

Seto and Joey stared at him. The blonde spoke, "Is he… is he-?" Yami nodded at the unfinished question and walked past them.

"…We should go look for the next piece." He said simply as he climbed the stairs. The blond hid his face in his secret boyfriend's chest. Said boyfriend maneuvered them up the stairs so that they didn't have to see the dead body.

_I think Yami is starting to understand what Yugi means to him, but it might be a while before he admits it._ Seto thought as he comforted toe distressed blonde. _I just hope that he understands soon or else something really bad might happen…_

'…_ease…n…eave…me…n…mi'_

Phantomworks; how's that?

**Alice; pretty good.**

Phantomworks; thanks, just to let everyone know, Yami's kind of going to break down in the next one.

**Alice;… may we ask **_**why?**_

Phantomworks: you'll just have to read to find out.

**Alice; so update!**

Phantomworks: I will… later.


	8. Chapter 8

Phantomworks; okay, I'm trying to get more regular here, but it's hard.

**Alice; at least we know that you're trying.**

Phantomworks; thanks! I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 8

"so where to next Yams?" Joey asked, slightly afraid of the next destination.

"I'm not quite sure. The Ring isn't really picking anything u-"

"YAMI! Yami!" a screech made the trio cringe as a certain familiar blue-eyed

'Not Kaiba' brunette came into view. "yami! There you are!"

"what do _you_ want, Téa?" Yami asked, his voice as cold as ice.

"I wanted –I meadn- Tristan and I wanted to say sorry about… what happened." Téa fluttered her eyelashes.

"Apology not accepted." Yami growled as the other bunette came up behind the girl.

"Really, yami! I'm sorry! I thought I was talking to Yugi all week so when you spoke of him, I was confused!" Tristan explained. Seeing truth in his eyes, Yami grudgingly relented.

"Fine, but I'm still angry with you. Kaiba," Yami pointedly ignored the only female in the group, "the Ring isn't picking up anything in the general area. If there are anymore, they're out of range."

"I'll call my chaffuer and habe him bring the Kaiba copter around." Seto said as he flipped out his cell phone once again.

"… What is it with naming stuff after yourself? Kaiba Corp, Kaibaland, Kaiba phone, Kaiba-copter?" YUami stared intently at Kaiba.

"Hey! Kaiba Corp is a _family_ named company. My father's father's father named it!" Seto said while he dialed.

"Oh you know what I mean! Kaiba this, Kaiba that! Next thing you know, there'll be a _card_ named after you!" Yami steamed.

"…"

"Oh. My. Ra. Don't tell me you-?"

"Kaibaman."

"D*** it Kaiba! That isn't fair! I want a card named after me too!"

"There is, it's a field spell."

"That doesn't count! I want a monster card named after me!"

"Well if _you_ own a company based on –Hello? Yes, bring it around." Seto snapped his phone shut. "the Kaiba-copter is on its way. Everyone get ready."

Nodding, Yami turned to the other two brunettes, "You two can redeem yourselves by helping us find the last pieces of the puzzle."

"Why is the puzzle broken?" Tristan asked. Blinking, Yami remembered that he hadn't told the two what had happened. Briefly, he explained the situation and watched their reactions. Tristan looked completely guilty of what he had done, yet Téa… he was going to keep an eye on her.

Just then, they heard the sound of the heli-co –_Kaiba-copter_ flying over head. A rope ladder dropped from above and each climbed up in turn with Téa being the last because she didn't want anyone to look up her skirt (anyone except _Yami_ of course, but he went up first). As everyone was taking a seat, Tristan yelped.

"OW! Who put something in my seat? … Kaiba!" Tristan growled.

"What are you yelling at me for?" Seto asked, confused, "Why would I do anything so… Childish?"

"Childish? Are you calling my childish? Whi I oughta-!"

"Tristan wait!" Yami said, restraining Tristan (if he didn't a certain blonce would and that would be an awkward explanation. "You found another piece!"

"I… I did?" Tristan asked, looking at the seat that he had leapt off of. There it was, just like Yami had said. The puzzle piece sat innocently, not knowing how it almost caused a huge fight.

"Oh… I did." Tristan picked up the puzzle piece and handed it over to Yami who slipped it into his collection.

"One step closer to bringing Yugi back…" Yami murmured as he took his seat. Bringing the Ring out, he contented himself to watch for which direction they should go next, completely ignoring Téa.

Said girl huffed in frustration and crossed her arms in a pout, _hmph! Why is Yami not paying attention to me? I know that he wants to, so this has to be all Yugi's fault!_ She thought for a minte before coming to a decision, _I'll just make sure that Yugi can't be put back together! Then Yami won't ever have to worry about him ever again._

'_p…ease…n…eave…me…n…mi'_

Phantomworks; whoops! I got mixed up, Yami will break down in the _**next**_ chapter.

**Alice; let me guess, something to do with Yugi's words?**

Phantomworks; (le gasp) how did you know! Please review! (^^)


	9. Chapter 9

Phantomworks; I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 9

The Ring ended up taking the group across the Pacific Ocean. Half way through, they had to land to refuel on the Isle of Duel Kingdom where Yami won another puzzle piece from Pegasus. This time, however, there was no dead body to dispose of (thankfully, Joey didn't know how much more he could take).

Soon they were off once again with Mokuba along for the ride since they had found him in the billionaire's dungeon (obviously kidnapped… again). Soon they touched down on the 'Island' where Yami had lost his first duel of Orichalcus and Yugi had traded places with him before the ex-pharaoh's soul was lost. Simply standing there left Yami with shudders and an eagerness to leave as soon as possible.

"Let's just get the puzzle piece and get out!" Yami said as he leapt from the still hovering chopper and brought the Ring out to start searching. Almost instantly, the Ring jumped and three spikes migrated to point in one direction. Running in that general way until he found what he was looking for, Yami froze when he saw it. Yugi's golden piece…

…right next to an Orichalcus card and stone.

"!" Abruptly, Yami came to a stop. His fingers trembled as he reached out for the puzzle piece, but he stopped short. A shadow feel over him and his head shot up.

"What's the matter, Pharaoh? Too scared of yourself to save your friend?" Raphael asked, looming over the shorter.

"Oh, don't tell me that I have to replay this too?" Yami growled, refusing to stand and give Raphael the chance to get the piece. "Can't I go one piece without having to relive something?"

"Maybe, but how would you learn from your mistakes?" Raphael said. Seeing Yami's shocked face, he explained, "Yea, I know why you are searching for these pieces. They hold parts of your other, yes? Yet each poses a challenge that, left to yourself, you will accept and play out like before. However, you have already made changes, Pharaoh. You no longer fight for vengeance or gain or for the victory of the duel, but for the salvation of the one you love."

"L-love?" Yami coughed, his cheeks growing red. The others were still a relatively far distance away and so did not hear the conversation between the two.

"One you hold dear? Close partner? You get my point. Yet there are two tasks left for you. I shall be one, the other shall come later."

"What will you test?" Yami asked, suspicious.

"The same that you failed before. If your darkness is too great, you shall be sealed by the Orichalcus, yet if you succeed…"

"I'm free? Fair enough, but I want the puzzle piece first." Yami conditioned, reaching out again for it. It was snatched up before he could blink. "Wha- hey!"

"Nope, I need to hold onto this to make sure that you play your best to win your little… friend back." Raphael said, walking to the other end of the isle. Growling, Yami did the same.

The duel started just as before, almost an exact replica of their first duel. Monsters were summoned; spells were cast and trap cards played as the two battled it out. Then came the 'Exchange'.

"You know what card I'm going to give you, so you might want to pick that necklace up." Raphael recommended. Taking the card, Yami shook his head.

"I'm not going to use Orichalcus, so I have no need of that _thing._" Yami bristled.

"You know that you're going to fall into its trap, why not make it easier on yourself?"

"I'm not going to fail again. I am cutting the temptation before it starts." Yami growled out as he stalked back over to his place. "I play my spell card and 'Raigeki Break' and discard the seal of Orichalcus!"

"Why?" Raphael exclaimed after his shock wore off, "There is no way to win without it!"

"Nor with it." Yami argued, "But I am _not_ going to allow it to tempt me. If I don't win, it was not meant to be!"

"…" Raphael was silent before he started to chuckle. Confused, Yami could only stare at the other as Raphael laughed his head off, "Oh Pharaoh! You have no idea what you're just done!"

"… Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Yami asked, unsure.

"Oh definitely good, for both of us. Now neither of us would lose our soul if we lost. Now, there's no need to fight. Congratulations, you chose right." Raphael said as he started to walk off, "Oh and I surrender. Good luck finding the rest of your other half, Pharaoh. Something very good is going to happen. But be wary of betrayal."

"Thanks… I think… oh wait! What about that-"

"Check your pocket!" Raphael called over his shoulder, and then he was gone.

"Check my?" doing as told, Yami's fingers brushed slightly warm metal. "!"

"He put it there when you traded off cards." Seto explained. After a few moments of no response, Seto grew worried, not that he showed it. Especially when his rival fell to his knees, "Yami?"

"Yams! What's wrong?" Joey and Tristan ran over to their suddenly silent friend. Blankly, he stared at the ground like his entire world had fallen apart.

"What is it?... is it Yugi?" Seto knelt by his once-cousin and ex-pharaoh. Crimson eyes darkened and the smaller hung his head, "… Yami?"

Suddenly, the dark spirit punched his fist into the rock ground. Blood welled up from the scratches, but Yami paid it no attention as silent tears ran down his face and his body convulsed in a silent shuddering sob.

"He… I… no! He can't… can't want- but he said –no!" Yami was barely coherent as he fought himself. It couldn't be! His Yugi couldn't really want… could he?

'_please…n leave me… n Yami…'_

Phantomworks; and that's where I'm stopping it.

**Alice: WHAT? YOU CAN'T STOP THERE!**

Phantomworks; can, and did. By the way, can the Seal of Orichalcus be discarded without activating? Or something? And I think I might have made up that 'spell' card that Yami used, but the card itself is real. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Phantomworks; I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 10

"He said what!" the entire group (minus Téa) exclaimed. It had taken them half an hour to get Yami to open up to them (Joey opted to just beatin' the sense into him) and what they heard did not make anything better.

"He told you to _leave_!" Seto's eyes widened in shock. He had been sure that Yugi had at least _liked_ Yami, but to specifically tell him to leave? "Why would he do that?"

"I… don't…know…" Yami sighed dejectedly. He had fought his way to find all of his light's pieces and almost got all of them, only to find that his hiker didn't want to even see him. It made his entire existence worth not. How could he protect his light if the little one didn't want to even look at him?

Joey watched as his friend's face grew more and more depressed. Nudging his secret boyfriend's shoulder, the blonde motioned to the saddening state of his friend.

"Can I punch him now?" the blonde whispered, exasperated.

"Why do you always turn to violence!" Seto hissed back.

"… It worked the first time." Joey huffed.

"What is with you guys?" Tristan interrupted the two of them.

"Well… um… we-!" Joey was cut off by Seto storming forward, grabbing Yami by the collar of his shirt and jacket and dragging him to his feet. Instinctively, Yami brought both hands to try and get the grip on his collar released.

"Don't tell me that you're going to give up after coming this far! I didn't follow you around for the past day just for you to throw in the towel. You're better than this! You make me sick, to think I called you my rival!" Seto shoved Yami backwards onto the ground. "You said you would bring Yugi back by force if needed and I'm going to hold you to it!"

Silence rang out over the small arena-like island. No one could believe that the usually calm and almost robotic-like CEO could lose his cool so easily. No one, except Joey of course, but they didn't need to know that yet. Crimson eyes wide, Yami just stared at Kaiba in shock, those ice-blue eyes never letting up on his glare. Slowly, Yami's mouth lifted into a small smile.

"Hah! You're right, I've come this far so I'm not about to let Yugi slip through my fingers! Come on. Back in the Kaiba-copter everyone! We've got someone to save!" Yami commanded, completely recovered. Strutting to the chopper, the ruby-eyed teen climbed in as his friends followed. He completely missed the glare Téa sent his way.

The chopper lifted off, resting only once for fuel before landing in Egypt after a call from a certain female Egyptian woman. After chasing the insane Marik who had found a way out of his prison as well and demanded hugs for the golden puzzle piece, the group (+ 2 insane Egyptians) set off again.

"Where else is there to go?" Tristan asked. Looking up from the dormant Millennium Ring, Yami spoke tiredly.

"The Ring isn't responding anymore. It's quite possible that we have found all the pieces. All that's left now is to go collect the one from Grampa. Then put it back together of course."

"Hey, isn't dere one dat looks like an eyes?" Joey asked, looking through the pieces set out in front of them. Yami had dumped them out of his pockets onto a table in order to put them in a light brown leather bag, provided by Ishizu (or whatever Malik's sister's name is… if anyone knows, tell me).

"Yes, it should be the one that Grampa has." Yami said mindlessly as he carefully replaced the pieces of gold into the leather bag, and then slung it across one shoulder. The bag fell to the opposite hip.

"We'll be landing in ten minutes, sir." The pilot called back from the cockpit. Seto nodded and relayed the message along with a, "You better fasten your seat belts because I _am not_ going to be sued."

Minutes later found the copter landed on the Kaiba Corp. roof top as the passengers jumped out. Well, most anyway.

"GYAAAH!" Joey squealed as he tripped and fell off the shopper steps. Acting swiftly, Seto caught him, holding the blonde close as he steadied them both.

"Watch it Mutt." Seto said, whispering in his ear. "Wouldn't want you _too_ hurt for… certain activities."

Blushing bright red, Joey forgot that they were supposed to be acting like they still hated each other. That was, of course, until Yami interrupted them.

"Seriously, what is going on between you two! It's driving me crazy! Don't you hate each other?" he asked for confirmation. Just as Joey was about to answer, the scarlet-eyed teen felt the strings keeping the leather bag tied to him loosen and snap away from him. Gasping in surprise, he rounded on his their only to see Marik skip away to Téa's side.

"Marik gets hugs now!" the crazier of the two Egyptians squealed as he latched onto Téa.

"Yes, yes, good boy, Marik." Téa cooed as she pried the Egyptian off of her and snatched the bag out of his hands.

"Téa! What is the meaning of this!" Yami demanded, thought he had a _very_ good idea what it was about.

"Oh, silly Yami. I'm sure you know. You don't realize how much of a hold Yugi has over you. I'm simply freeing you from his spell!"

"What are you talking about!" Yami growled, already thinking of ways to get the leather bag back. She was holding it dangerously close to the edge of the roof top. From this height, the bag and its contents would be pulverized if it was dropped over the ledge.

"I'm talking about us! Yugi has made you think that you _need_ to protect him, that you _need_ him around. So much so that you can't focus on us! You need to let him go! Ever _he_ told you to." Her gaze darkened, "But if you can't do it, then I'll just have to do it for you."

'_Please… on leave me… on Yami.'_

Phantomworks; how's that?

**Alice; … right there? Right there! You left us with that!**

Phantomworks; oh don't worry, I'll update again.

**Alice; when?**

Phantomworks; … next weekend…

**Alice; not good enough!**

Phantomworks; too bad, please review!

**Alice; no! Come back here! Listen when I'm talking to you-!**


	11. Chapter 11

Phantomworks: I don't own Yugioh or its characters, just this fanfic.

Chapter 11

Téa walked closer to the edge of the building, dangling the bag dangerously over nothing but the ground miles below. Thinking quickly, Yami said the first thing that came to his mind, "MARIK! IF YOU GIVE ME THAT BAG, I'LL GIVE YOU A HUG!"

The insane Egyptian looked at him, bored, "I don't want hugs from midget [pharaoh!"

Yami wanted to bang his head on the ground in frustration. Instead, he growled and jabbed a finger at Malik, "FINE! MALIK WILL GIVE YOU A HUG!"

The other Egyptian paled and proceeded to hide behind any object, inanimate or otherwise. Although Yami had to admit, he'd never seen Marik more so fast… or anyone else for that matter (except maybe Yugi or Mokuba on a sugar high). There was a blur that streaked past Téa, barely slowing to shove something into Yami's hand before chasing after a second blur that was already heading down the stairs (albeit a much slower pace). Quickly checking his hand and finding the bag safely in his grasp, Yami took a page from the Egyptians' book and raced down the stairs before Téa knew what happened.

The ruby-eyed teen heard footsteps follow, but didn't have time to look behind him. That's when he heard the enraged shriek from somewhere still above him. A hand grabbed his shoulder and shoved him into the nearest elevator.

"We'll hold her off as long as we can. Get to the Game Shop, we'll meet you there!" Seto exclaimed before he slammed his fist into the outside call buttons, effectively breaking them. The metal doors slid shut just as Téa appeared on the top step. Quickly, Yami hit the button for the lobby (or at least he hoped he did because he really had no clue how to work these things, he just hit the big 'L') and tried to slow his erratic heartbeat.

_**I don't know how much time I have to get to the Game Shop. I'll have to be fast in order to get there before Téa and lock her out. Then I have to put the puzzle together… this may take awhile…**_ Yami sighed in frustration. Just then, the door binged and slid aside. He didn't even step one foot out of the elevator when he heard a frantic angry call.

"YAMI!"

_**Seems that they couldn't hold her off.**_ Yami thought as he raced down the streets. Dodging people as he ran, he had nearly made it to his sanctuary when a familiar thief caught him.

"Bakura!" Yami growled. He was running out of time. Already he could hear the accursed calling of his name behind him.

"Pharaoh!" Bakura growled back, "I knew you would go back to your house eventually. It was only a matter of time! Now I demand that I have my Ring ba-?"

"FineIdon'tcare! Takeitjust_letmethrough!"_ Yami rushed his words in a panic. With a shove, Yami pushed past the white haired demon, dropping the ring at the same time and raced to the game shop door.

"Oh, hello, Yami, Ryou dropped something off earlier-!" Grampa was interrupted when the piece was snatched from his hand and Yami thundered up the stairs without so much as a word.

"Well! Kids these days are just so rude." Grampa crossed his arms.

Up in Yugi's room, Yami slammed the door shut and locked it. Taking a few moments to slow his breathing, the ruby-eyed teen grinned in victory as he opened his fist around the last piece.

Only to find that he was still missing one.

Phantomworks; maybe I should end it here.

**Alice; do that and I'll kill you.**

Phantomworks; eep!

_**What? This should've been the one that had the eye on it! But it's not! There's one more piece! I… I've failed you, Yugi…**_ Yami shuddered in guilt. He refused to break down completely earlier when everyone was watching, but there was no one here now. Tears ran slowly down his face as he gave up. A soft presence touched him, wrapping arms around his shoulders. A soft voice whispered.

… _on't cry… Yami… please… ind me…_

_**Yugi!**_ Yami called out, turning deftly. But the presence was gone. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Yami replayed every place that they had been that held a piece. One was on the school rooftop with Ushio, two in Kaibaland, one on a keychain, one in the Dragon Box, one on the Kaiba-copter, one on Duel kingdom Isle and at the site of Orichalcus. Lastly, the one in Egypt with Malik. Each came from the journey that the gang had together. Every place important to Yugi. So what was the last special place? Where was the last piece!

With a gasp, Yami spun around, scanning the room. Yugi's room. The place where the adventures had begun and ended, when the small shy boy had first put the puzzle together and where years later, that same boy had shattered it to pieces.

_**It has to be here! But where? Where?**_ Yami frantically searched every free surface, leaving ruin wherever he went. Having searched the entire room, the ex-pharaoh was about to give up hope when his eyes fell to the one last place to search.

_**The bed!**_

Throwing off all the covers and up heaving the mattress and pillows, Yami dropped to his last hope and knelt in front of the explosion of soft fabric (the bed). Peering underneath, he nearly wept for joy. There but a few inches from him lay the last piece of the puzzle, the last piece to Yugi's soul. Just as his fingers touched it, a knock came from the door. Quickly taking it and crawling out from under the bed, Yami deposited the last piece into the bag before throwing open the door.

"Seto! Joey! I found the-!" Yami felt his entire being go cold.

A smirk formed on those traitorous lips as murky blue eyes locked onto his own.

"Hello, Yami-dearest." Téa said with a sneer.

Phantomworks; a~nd that's where I'll stop it.

**Alice; do that and I'll-**

Phantomworks; kill you? Not going to happen since I stole all your weapons and tied you up while you were reading.

**Alice; not fair!**

Phantomworks; (hear Alice ranting in the background) anyway, just a little note for everyone, the polls for which story I should work on next is up for those who haven't voted. Please don't forget to vote!

_Mokuba: I fell out of the story, didn't I?_

**Phantomworks and Alice; yes. Yes you did.**

Phantomworks; please review! (^^)


	12. Chapter 12

Phantomworks: I'm thinking about an epilogue for this one… but I don't know…

**Alice: hmm… see how it ends first, and then think about it.**

Phantomworks: okay! I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 12

"You!" Yami growled, taking a step backwards to keep distance between them.

"Oh Yami-kins, you sound so mean when you do that! I'm only trying to help! You need to be able to focus on us." Téa huffed, crossing her arms.

"There is no 'us', get that through your thick skull! I don't like you like that! Scratch that, I don't like you at all! Not since you were the one to drive Yugi over the edge! I have forgiven Tristan, but you have not even apologized!

"Why apologize to that twerp? He's pulling us apart!"

"We were never together!" Yami exclaimed.

"You don't know what you're saying because of that spell it has over you!"

"It?" Yami narrowed his eyes dangerously. Unnoticed by the two, a mysterious wind picked up around them.

"You know exactly what _it_ is. It's that _thing_ that we once called 'friend'!"

"_HIS_ name is **Yugi**!" Yami said lowly, his voice rising as he spoke, "he has no spell over me. _You _are the one who is bewitched! Though you are right on one thing. Yugi is no friend, he's more than that. At least to me he is, because I. Love. Him!"

Shocked by his own words, Yami noticed that the room had grown considerably brighter and that an unnatural wind had picked up speed until it was throwing books and other objects in a frenzy of power. At the center of it all, Yami stood untouched in the eye of the storm. Glancing down, he saw that the light was coming from the leather bag.

Untying the string, Yami was thrown backwards by a powerful blast of energy. Recovering slowly, Yami could only watch as the pieces poured out of the bag, said containment falling to the floor uselessly. Floating now, the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle formed the once-built 3-D inverted pyramid, though there were still gaps between the pieces, yet to be put together.

Eyes widening, Yami blinked, _**is that-? …! It is! Yugi!**_

Ever so slowly, an outline made itself known around the pieces. The see-through image had dark raven hair and blonde bangs framing his face. Astral limbs grew slightly more opaque as the pieces grew closer together. Misty hands cupped the pieces, either pushing the pieces together or being bragged themselves, Yami didn't know. What he did know was that behind the pale eyelids and lush lashes hid the most beautiful amethyst eyes he had ever seen.

The puzzle was nearly complete when a shriek of denial pierced the scene, "No! Yami is mine!"

Before he could act, Téa had grabbed hold of that still forming puzzle and threw it to the ground.

Yugi cried out in pain as he was torn to pieces again and he fell to his knees, translucent form already beginning to disintegrate. Leaping to his feet, Yami shoved past Téa and was at his light's side in a moment, shooting a deadly glare at the traitorous girl, "What have you done!"

Even as she was shoved to the ground, Téa shot him a look of victory, "I've freed you, my love! Now we can be together!"

The wind died to nothingness. This stall allowed the rest of the gang to shove open the door without the wind battling against them. All gasped in shock of what they saw.

"When will you understand that I don't love you? There is no 'we'! Never has been and never will be! Leave us alone you wicked wench!" Yami practically yelled at her.

Téa was about to snap back when a rumbling shook the gang to their feet. A deep thundering voice called out, "_**Téa**_!"

Gulping, Téa flinched.

"_**You have betrayed your closest friends for greed and vanity's sake. You drove your best friend to his breaking point just so you could get to another. Now you threaten his life once again. For this you shall be punished!**_" the voice commanded.

The pieces that were scattered on the ground flashed before dividing into two groups and twirling into circles around Téa and Yugi. Starting at their feet (or knees since they had fallen), the circles slowly crawled up both figures, changing them drastically.

Inch by inch, Yugi was becoming real. Misty swirls became soft, opaque limbs. Airy wisps became strands of hair and the small one was given form. Blushing slightly, Yami noticed that his lighter half had no clothes on though the important parts where still see-through. Quickly, Yami wrapped his jacket around his little one's shoulders.

While Yugi was given a body, Téa's was taken away. She shrieked and cried out as her hand lost their depth and color and her feet became a blur, disappearing into the ground, "Why! Why is this happening?"

"_**This is your punishment for betraying friends for greed. Your place will switch with the one you now hate. Your soul shall shatter, only to return and become whole by the one that loves a thing like you.**_" The voice said.

"I know Yami will save me! Right Yami?" Téa locked her eyes on Yami. Crimson eyes spared the barest hate-filled glance in her direction before turning away from her completely. "Yami? You'll save me right? Remember our love, remember our-!"

"There is no love, Téa. There never was. You need to understand that I am not in love with you! I won't go searching for you. No one will now that they see your true colors." The ex-pharaoh said without looking at her.

"… That's not true! You're lying! He has his spell over you still! You don't know what you're saying I know that you will come to find me! I know the truth! I know it!" she screeched as she literally fell to pieces. Said pieces feel to the carpet, dulling their golden glow before shooting out the window and into the world. Bakura caught one and pocketed it, planning to burn and/or smash it to dust later.

Gathering around, the gang waited anxiously to see the condition of their rescued friend. Yami was the only one that touched Yami though, because most respected his 'privacy'. The little one's eyelids were still closed.

"Yugi… Yugi please wake up. Please Aibou, we need you!" _**I need you.**_ He added silently. Groaning slightly, amethyst eyes fluttered open, blinking blearily. Blurry vision focused on the one thing, one person he wanted it to.

"Yami… Yami!" Yugi breathed as he clung to his darker half. The ex-pharaoh clutched him closer still, not about to let his light half go again.

"I'm right here, Yugi! Sh~ calm down, calm down." Yami cooed.

"P-please… don't leave me alone, Y-Yami… n-never please!" Yugi sobbed.

"Never again Yugi. Never again."

"I-I… I…"

"I love you, Yugi."

"… I love you… Yami."

Phantomworks: THE END.

**Alice; you're kidding… right? Right?**

Phantomworks; (looks away)

**Alice; YOU CAN'T END IT LIKE THAT! THAT HAS TO BE AGAINST THE 'RULES OF WRITING'!**

Phantomworks: it's not. Oh and neither is killing off the main character apparently. (is now ignoring Alice yelling in the background) Anyway, the poll winner is

***drum roll***

"Pretty Little Liars" and I have come up with a good play. However, I want everyone to know that I am not making fun of anyone in this story. Please review and tell me if I should write an epilogue.


	13. Chapter 13

Phantomworks; hey everyone. This is just a little epilogue that I've been working on.

**Alice: finally.**

Phantomworks; hey! At least I'm trying! Anyway, I'll also post some other chapters as well.

**Alice; again, finally.**

Phantomworks; (grrrs) I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Epilogue

"Wow, that all really happened?" Yugi stared at Yami with wide eyes. The dark half nodded. Watching his light's reaction, Yami couldn't help thinking back on what had happened after that day.

The day that Yugi and Yami had finally separated.

Not that Yami really wanted to, but it was so much easier to… _do_ things when the two were separated. That and Téa was now out of the picture for good.

"I don't believe it! I didn't think Téa was capable of those things!" Yugi exclaimed.

"It's true, Aibou. You really don't remember?" Yami said. The light shook his head. "That's very strange. I could've sworn that you were 'awake' during everything…"

"Mm-mm! I don't remember anything from when I smashed the puzzle to when I woke up." At that, Yugi blushed, "Um… I've been meaning to ask… was… was there a reason that I woke up, um… naked?"

"Hmm… not that I can tell." Yami said, then he smirked as he leaned in closer to his light's ear, "But I'm sure only _I_ saw anything."

Yugi blushed again, looking away as his grip on Yami's hand tightened. Smiling innocently, Yami pulled away, leading them down a familiar street.

"Why must you _always _bring that up!" Yugi hissed, flustered. Yami simply smiled and continued walking, keeping Yugi with him by their entwined hands.

"So wait, you found all of the pieces, but was there any connection to them?" Yugi asked, distracted.

"Yes. Well, we thought so. Many didn't fit the 'path' formed, so to speak. Seto thought that each of them was at a place special to you. Each one in a location that was where a friend was made or saved and such." Yami said, non-chalantly.

"Really? That's what it was?"

Yami nodded.

"Where were those places?" Yugi asked, innocently.

"Oh well you know…" Yami recounted each to the best of his ability. Blush darkening; Yugi could barely keep from blurting out that Seto was wrong.

He knew his yami would lord it over Kaiba.

_Those places had nothing to do with my friends! Those are all places where Yami and I had… 'firsts' of sorts!_ Yugi thought. How his dark didn't see that was beyond him. Maybe Yami was more socially inept than even Kaiba! There was silence as the younger pondered this.

"Hey Yami, where are we going?" he asked.

"To Ryou's house. Bakura discovered that gold makes really pretty colors when burned!" Yami said.

"um… what exactly are we burning?" Yugi asked, a little afraid of the albino with seemingly pyromaniac problems.

"Oh, lots of wood, some random things Bakura found in the 'dump' or just plain stole. Oh yeah! And the puzzle pieces!" Yami finished somewhat quietly.

Shoulders slumping, Yugi sighed. He really didn't want the puzzle burned. It was the center of his life! Every adventure, every friend, every moment with Yami had come from that puzzle, tying everything together. Why did they have to burn it?

Sensing this, Yami stopped the two right outside Ryou's door, "Yugi… Aibou, I know that you do not want to get rid of it. Neither do I! but Téa must never be allowed free again. You know what she could do to you."

Sighing, Yugi nodded, "It's just… it's important to me. It's what started everything, making friends, having fun, saving the world… meeting you…" he finished quietly, his face blushing.

Smiling softly, Yami took Yugi's face in his hands, getting the smaller to look him in the eyes, "Yugi, I know what it means to you. Kind of hard not to when we once shared every moment and every thought, but having it gone will not change anything. Your friends won't leave, the adventures won't stop and most importantly, I won't stop loving you. Ever."

"Forever?" Yugi asked, insecurity in his eyes.

"Forever." Yami agreed, sealing the deal with a kiss.

Phantomworks: okay! That's it!

**Alice: nice. Still want a lemon though!**

Phantomworks: not in this story, maybe another.

**Alice: phoo-ey.**

Phantomworks: see you next time!


End file.
